Hideout
by Tears of Soul
Summary: Henry takes Vlad to a hideout in the middle of nowhere when they were 8. My first fanfiction and oneshot! So please read and review! Slight VladxHenry


Hideout

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VLADIMIRE TOD CHARACTERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY WILD AND CRAZY MIND! Read and Review! **_

"Henry, where are we going this time? My parents are going to be _sooo_ mad at me for sneaking out, alone, at this time of night." The eight-year-old Vladimir Tod said nervously as he fallowed his much less paranoid friend.

"Vlad, you're not alone. You're with me, your good friend Henry McMillan!" Henry turned to face his pale friend jabbing his thumb against his chest while wearing a cocky smile. "Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

The raven haired vampire's face became skeptical, "Well let me think; there was that time you made me release that frog we found on the playground into Mrs. Parks' classroom in first grade, that time you had me sled down that very steep hill and I hit a patch of ice flinging me off my board and I had a broken arm, when you dared me to eat a candy bar you found and I got sick for two months, and that other time when-"

Vlad was interrupted by his blonde friend, "Okay, Okay! So there have been some things that have lead in mishaps, but I _know _we won't get caught this time!" Looking back at Vlad he gave a cocky grin.

"You cannot be so sure," Giving a sigh Vlad continued to fallow the blonde boy ahead of him. "Mind telling me _now_ where we're going, Henry?" Vlad had no clue where he was, if it were not for his vampiric ability to see in the dark he would be bumping into low tree limbs and stumbling over roots and rocks on the ground. It was a wonder how Henry was gliding through so well. There bodies weaving through the woods as if going through it in the day.

"It's just a bit farther, Vlad. I don't want to ruin the surprise!" Henry called over his shoulder. Not looking where he was going a branch caught the blonde's ankle causing him to tumble forward. On instinct Vlad caught one of Henry's flailing arms pulling him back up onto his feet. "Thanks Vlad, I owe ya."

"No need Henry." A light tint of pink brushed onto Vlad's pale cheeks. Ever since Vlad had bitten Henry he has been feeling weird around him. A bubbly, warm feeling in his stomach while around his best friend.

"Vlad you can let go now. I don't like how you're looking at me like that."

"Huh, sorry I didn't mean to stare-"

"You were staring at my neck like you wanted to feed from me. Was that what you were thinking about?" It still had some getting used to that your best friend is a vampire, but Henry knew Vlad wouldn't do anything to harm him. After all, they were like brothers. . . right?

Feeding from Henry was far from what the raven haired boy was thinking about. But if Henry found out what Vlad was really thinking about he'd probably flip and call Vlad a creep. "No! Not at all Henry! I wouldn't drink from you unless you wanted me to! But even then it would take a lot of pushing to make me do so!" Vlad's fangs betrayed him by sliding half way out of his gums.

"Vlad, I understand if you do. After all you're a kick ass creature of the night! Sometimes I envy you. And please don't tell my parents I cursed." Henry took a breath, "If you do want to feed from me though, you can. Just not here."

Vlad looked at the blonde puzzled. They were out in practically the middle of _nowhere_! (Though in years to come it will be near where their Middle School teacher will be murdered by D'Ablo. But that's years from now.)

Henry pulled Vlad's sleeve to get him to continue to fallow. Few minutes of silence went by before Henry stopped in front of a wall of over grown bushes. "In here." Henry felt along the wall getting on his knees to crawl through a hole.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind Henry!" Vlad got down and disappeared into the hole of the underbrush.

Crawling through to the other side the moonlight poured through on a small clearing all surrounded by the bush wall. A creek bubbled through on the far side from where the two boys stood. It was beautiful and unlike anything Vlad had ever seen before. "Henry," Vlad began breathless, "it's beautiful!"

Henry turned to face his friend. "This is where I came that one day when I wondered off on my own. I though it would be a perfect hideout for us! After all, grown ups can't get in here. The entrance is far too small."

Vlad was too taken back to speak. All he did was stand in silence while looking around the moonlit clearing. A grumble came from the vampire's stomach.

"Hungry, Vlad?"

"Henry, no, I don't want to-"

"I want you to." Henry tilted his head to expose his neck. "Saw this in one of those old time vampire movies." He grinned to signal it was okay from Vlad to feed from him.

"You sure you want me to?" Vlad positioned himself to be able to bite into Henry's neck.

With a nod from the blonde Vlad took the chance to bite down hard on the vein in his friend's neck releasing the crimson rubies into his mouth. Slowly Vlad drank the sweet liquid from Henry's neck as to not hurt him or take too much.

After a few minutes Henry started to feel faint. "Vlad, stop, I'm not feeling well."

Neither really wanted the feeding to end. Vlad released Henry's neck licking the drops that bubbled up.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Henry." Vlad watched his friend lay on the grass, there was no way he would be able to walk back to his house in this state, and Vlad was too weak to carry him. "Looks like we'll be stuck here until you get your strength back."

"And that's a bad thing why? I hate being at my house. Why do you think I go to yours to escape? There's just something between us Vlad. Something I'm not sure what to call it. But it's like we're brothers, but then again. . . more."

Both boys laid on the ground staring up at the night sky until they fell asleep.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 The Next Morning after returning home.

"Vladimir Tod! Where have you been all night?!" Vladimir's father scorned him.

"You as well Henry! You better explain yourselves for wondering off in the middle of the night! ALONE at that!"

"I told you we were going to get caught, Henry." Vlad glared at the Blonde cowering in front of his father.


End file.
